Amyloid beta peptide (“Aβ”) is a primary component of β amyloid fibrils and plaques, which are regarded as having a role in an increasing number of pathologies. Examples of such pathologies include, but are not limited to, Alzheimer's disease, Down's syndrome, Parkinson's disease, memory loss (including memory loss associated with Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease), attention deficit symptoms (including attention deficit symptoms associated with Alzheimer's disease (“AD”), Parkinson's disease, and Down's syndrome), dementia (including pre-senile dementia, senile dementia, dementia associated with Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and Down's syndrome), progressive supranuclear palsy, cortical basal degeneration, neurodegeneration, olfactory impairment (including olfactory impairment associated with Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and Down's syndrome), β-amyloid angiopathy (including cerebral amyloid angiopathy), hereditary cerebral hemorrhage, mild cognitive impairment (“MCI”), glaucoma, amyloidosis, type II diabetes, hemodialysis (β2 microglobulins and complications arising therefrom), neurodegenerative diseases such as scrapie, bovine spongiform encephalitis, Creutzfeld-Jakob disease, traumatic brain injury and the like.
Aβ peptides are short peptides which are made from the proteolytic break-down of the transmembrane protein called amyloid precursor protein (“APP”). Aβ peptides are made from the cleavage of APP by β-secretase activity at a position near the N-terminus of Aβ, and by gamma-secretase activity at a position near the C-terminus of Aβ. (APP is also cleaved by α-secretase activity, resulting in the secreted, non-amyloidogenic fragment known as soluble APPα.) Beta site APP Cleaving Enzyme (“BACE-1”) is regarded as the primary aspartyl protease responsible for the production of Aβ by β-secretase activity. The inhibition of BACE-1 has been shown to inhibit the production of Aβ.
AD is estimated to afflict more than 20 million people worldwide and is believed to be the most common cause of dementia. AD is a disease characterized by degeneration and loss of neurons and also by the formation of senile plaques and neurofibrillary tangles. Presently, treatment of Alzheimer's disease is limited to the treatment of its symptoms rather than the example, N-methyl-D-aspartate receptor antagonists such as memantine (Namenda®, Forest Pharmaceuticals, Inc.), cholinesterase inhibitors such as donepezil (Aricept®, Pfizer), rivastigmine (Exelon®, Novartis), galantamine (Razadyne Reminyl®), and tacrine (Cognex®).
In AD, Aβ peptides, formed through β-secretase and gamma-secretase activity, can form tertiary structures that aggregate to form amyloid fibrils. Aβ peptides have also been shown to form Aβ oligomers (sometimes referred to as “Aβ aggregates” or “Abeta oligomers”). Aβ oligomers are small multimeric structures composed of 2 to 12 Aβ peptides that are structurally distinct from Aβ fibrils. Amyloid fibrils can deposit outside neurons in dense formations known as senile plaques, neuritic plaques, or diffuse plaques in regions of the brain important to memory and cognition. Aβ oligomers are cytotoxic when injected in the brains of rats or in cell culture. This Aβ plaque formation and deposition and/or Aβ oligomer formation, and the resultant neuronal death and cognitive impairment, are among the hallmarks of AD pathophysiology. Other hallmarks of AD pathophysiology include intracellular neurofibrillary tangles comprised of abnormally phosphorylated tau protein, and neuroinflammation.
Evidence suggests that Aβ, Aβ fibrils, aggregates, oligomers, and/or plaque play a causal role in AD pathophysiology. (Ohno et al., Neurobiology of Disease, No. 26 (2007), 134-145). Mutations in the genes for APP and presenilins 1/2 (PS1/2) are known to cause familial AD and an increase in the production of the 42-amino acid form of Aβ is regarded as causative. Aβ has been shown to be neurotoxic in culture and in vivo. For example, when injected into the brains of aged primates, fibrillar Aβ causes neuronal cell death around the injection site. Other direct and circumstantial evidence of the role of Aβ in Alzheimer etiology has also been published.
BACE-1 has become an accepted therapeutic target for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease. For example, McConlogue et al., J. Bio. Chem., Vol. 282, No. 36 (September 2007), have shown that partial reductions of BACE-1 enzyme activity and concomitant reductions of Aβ levels lead to a dramatic inhibition of Aβ-driven AD-like pathology, making β-secretase a target for therapeutic intervention in AD. Ohno et al. Neurobiology of Disease, No. 26 (2007), 134-145, report that genetic deletion of BACE-1 in 5XFAD mice abrogates Aβ generation, blocks amyloid deposition, prevents neuron loss found in the cerebral cortex and subiculum (brain regions manifesting the most severe amyloidosis in 5XFAD mice), and rescues memory deficits in 5XFAD mice. The group also reports that Aβ is ultimately responsible for neuron death in AD and concludes that BACE-1 inhibition has been validated as an approach for the established that inhibition or loss of β-secretase activity produces no profound phenotypic defects while inducing a concomitant reduction in Aβ. Luo et al., Nature Neuroscience, Vol. 4, No. 3, March 2001, report that mice deficient in BACE-1 have normal phenotype and abolished β-amyloid generation.
More recently, Jonsson, et al. have reported in Nature, Vol. 488, pp. 96-99 (August 2012), that a coding mutation (A673T) in the APP gene protects against Alzheimer's disease and cognitive decline in the elderly without Alzheimer's disease. More specifically, the A allele of rs63750847, a single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP), results in an alanine to threonine substitution at position 673 in APP (A673T). This SNP was found to be significantly more common in a healthy elderly control group than in an Alzheimer's disease group. The A673T substitution is adjacent to the aspartyl protease beta-site in APP, and results in an approximately 40% reduction in the formation of amyloidogenic peptides in a heterologous cell expression system in vitro. Jonsson, et al. report that an APP-derived peptide substrate containing the A673T mutation is processed 50% less efficiently by purified human BACE1 enzyme when compared to a wild-type peptide. Jonsson et al. indicate that the strong protective effect of the APP-A673T substitution against Alzheimer's disease provides proof of principle for the hypothesis that reducing the beta-cleavage of APP may protect against the disease.
BACE-1 has also been identified or implicated as a therapeutic target for a number of other diverse pathologies in which Aβ or Aβ fragments have been identified to play a causative role. One such example is in the treatment of AD-type symptoms of patients with Down's syndrome. The gene encoding APP is found on chromosome 21, which is also the chromosome found as an extra copy in Down's syndrome. Down's syndrome patients tend to acquire AD at an early age, with almost all those over 40 years of age showing Alzheimer's-type pathology. This is thought to be due to the extra copy of the APP gene found in these patients, which leads to overexpression of APP and therefore to increased levels of Aβ causing the prevalence of AD seen in this population. Furthermore, Down's patients who have a duplication of a small region of chromosome 21 that does not include the APP gene do not develop AD pathology. Thus, it is thought that inhibitors of BACE-1 could be useful in reducing Alzheimer's type pathology in Down's syndrome patients.
Another example is in the treatment of glaucoma (Guo et al., PNAS, Vol. 104, No. 33, Aug. 14, 2007). Glaucoma is a retinal disease of the eye and a major cause of irreversible blindness worldwide. Guo et al. report that Aβ colocalizes with apoptotic retinal ganglion cells time-dependent manner. The group report having demonstrated that targeting different components of the Aβ formation and aggregation pathway, including inhibition of β-secretase alone and together with other approaches, can effectively reduce glaucomatous RGC apoptosis in vivo. Thus, the reduction of Aβ production by the inhibition of BACE-1 could be useful, alone or in combination with other approaches, for the treatment of glaucoma.
Another example is in the treatment of olfactory impairment. Getchell et al., Neurobiology of Aging, 24 (2003), 663-673, have observed that the olfactory epithelium, a neuroepithelium that lines the posterior-dorsal region of the nasal cavity, exhibits many of the same pathological changes found in the brains of AD patients, including deposits of Aβ, the presence of hyperphosphorylated tau protein, and dystrophic neurites among others. Other evidence in this connection has been reported by Bacon A W, et al., Ann NY Acad Sci 2002; 855:723-31; Crino P B, Martin J A, Hill W D, et al., Ann Otol Rhinol Laryngol, 1995; 104:655-61; Davies D C, et al., Neurobiol Aging, 1993; 14:353-7; Devanand D P, et al., Am J Psychiatr, 2000; 157:1399-405; and Doty R L, et al., Brain Res Bull, 1987; 18:597-600. It is reasonable to suggest that addressing such changes by reduction of Aβ by inhibition of BACE-1 could help to restore olfactory sensitivity in patients with AD.
For compounds which are inhibitors of BACE-2, another example is in the treatment of type-II diabetes, including diabetes associated with amyloidogenesis. BACE-2 is expressed in the pancreas. BACE-2 immunoreactivity has been reported in secretory granules of beta cells, co-stored with insulin and IAPP, but lacking in the other endocrine and exocrine cell types. Stoffel et al., WO2010/063718, disclose the use of BACE-2 inhibitors in the treatment of metabolic diseases such as Type-II diabetes. The presence of BACE-2 in secretory granules of beta cells suggests that it may play a role in diabetes-associated amyloidogenesis. (Finzi, G. Franzi, et al., Ultrastruct Pathol. 2008 November-December; 32(6):246-51.)
Other diverse pathologies characterized by the formation and deposition of Aβ or fragments thereof, and/or by the presence of amyloid fibrils, oligomers, and/or plaques, include neurodegenerative diseases such as scrapie, bovine spongiform encephalitis, traumatic brain injury (“TBI”), Creutzfeld-Jakob disease and the like, type II diabetes (which is characterized by the localized accumulation of cytotoxic amyloid fibrils in the insulin producing cells of the pancreas), and amyloid angiopathy. In this regard reference can be made to the patent literature. For example, Kong et al., US2008/0015180, disclose methods and compositions for treating amyloidosis with agents that inhibit Aβ peptide formation. As another example, Loane, et al. report the targeting of amyloid precursor protein secretases as therapeutic targets targets for traumatic brain injury”, Nature Medicine, Advance Online Publication, published online Mar. 15, 2009.) Still other diverse pathologies characterized by the inappropriate formation and deposition of Aβ or fragments thereof, and/or by the presence of amyloid fibrils, and/or for which inhibitor(s) of BACE are expected to be of therapeutic value are discussed further hereinbelow.